Dragonborn: A Khajiit's Tale
by Eitana
Summary: Unforgiven hatred has lead a Khajiit's future in binds. And now, he must face death...or not; according to a dragon's return. Has the End Times really come forth? Eventually he encounters a book, called Dragonborn and observes the missing link to all of this. His eyes are opened to the truth to all the ruckus happening. Which side will he take? The Rebels, or the Empire?


**Disclaimer: Skyrim is owned by Bethesda Studios.**

**Author's Notes:** Now guys, things are added and cut in this story to appease myself, in case you have those thoughts of "that wasn't in there" or "hey I liked that part" and etc. I'm new to Skyrim so if I get something wrong please do tell me. And sorry people who are into the romance stuff, it's going to be a while before my Khajiit get's into that. If you get confused, that's fine, all will be revealed in future chapters. Well, that is all. Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been a year since my father was slaughtered and made a spectacle by the Imperial Legion. Ugh, the Imperials. For the longest time, I've held the strongest hatred for anyone who's in it or into it. Whether it be an adolescent or a mere tot aspiring to be one. They are so blessed that they are young, or I'd kill them. And most importantly because of the Imperials, everything of my father was lost, until I met a hooded man in the middle of night.

I'd call him a druid if I could but his presence held something way different from the normal human being would possess. He never spoke, neither grunted or made some type of animalistic noise to tell me what it was he wanted of me. He simply outstretched his palm and held my father's amulet and dagger. In an instant my heart leaped, and I received what my heart so desperately wanted. After I thanked the man, he handed me a note reading:

_The days of destiny are now calling,_

_Drawing your swords are not fulfilling._

_Each of your days are beginning to tick,_

_The ways you have possessed are not very slick._

_Be wary, this is the time where your life is on the brink._

_Tomorrow is the very beginning of your first link._

Now reading this wouldn't really make much sense to a Khajiit as myself. All that my mind could register, was "destiny was calling" and "something big was gonna happen tomorrow". As soon as I lifted my head to ask the hooded man of what this meant, there was no trace of him. "Of course, a hooded man has to be all mysterious and suddenly vanish into thin air." I said, sighing and rubbing my furry fingers through the tendrils of my half bearded mane, that rested along my cheeks. But, he still returned the two most valuable things my father has ever owned; the two things that held that childish ambition to be like my father; The Amulet of Mara, where he married my mother and the first dagger he ever made in Whiterun.

Slipping into the warm bed of sheets, I turned onto my side, thanking the Greater One above us and the hooded man for returning my family heirlooms. Now, all that's left is going to Whiterun to obtain my father's belongings from the Jarl's quarters. Tightly, I grasped hold of the two remains of my father's most precious material things and held it close to my chest before closing my eyes into a deep powerful sleep.

The morning came a lot faster than I'd like but, if I was to get to Whiterun in a day, I'd have to leave while it's still in the early a.m's. Today was the day I was obtaining what was stolen from my father and all of my family. Even if I died trying, at least I'd be able to spend eternity with my father. Once eating some grub, I opened the door of my little shack with ease and locked it. Now, if someone claimed this was their place, so be it.

At least all my valuables are with my supplier. I slowly put my hood atop my head and began my journey to Whiterun. Well, I was stopped at first by an acquaintance, nowadays named Maul.

"You really shouldn't be traveling at this hour Khajiit. Especially from the walls of Riften."

"You know my name Maul, so address me as that." I replied, more of the grumpiness hitting me than the unpleasant company of an unrelenting traitor.

Maul merely sighed and looked at me with repent eyes. "Ives."

"Good to know you've learned to be more polite human. Now, is warning me of the dangers of the night is all that you wanted to say? If so, I'll be on my way."

"You know I care."

"I can see that, as you just warned me of what I already know."

"I see you can never forgive me can you?"

"I've already forgiven you, but there's nothing wrong with keeping you at a distance."

"At least tell me what you are doing. I have that right don't I?"

That hit a nerve and I tackled him where his back was to the ground and me atop of him as our faces were nose to nose. I growled as loud as I could to intimidate him and only a short span of fear appeared on his face before its brother "guilt" came upon him. "The only right you have concerning me, is to either avoid my presence or dying a great 100 powerful most painful deaths imaginable. In any event, this conversation is over." I said, standing up and turning my back to him as he propped his body up by his elbows. "You were the only one out of my family of two I could trust. I trusted you, believed in you, I stayed faithful to you and yet..." I trailed off, realizing if I didn't leave now, I would've made a drastic mistake.

So, I left Riften not looking back and taking a buggie to the outskirts of Whiterun.

Little did I know, my journey was taking a turn for the worst.

By now, it had to have been maybe noon before an Imperial caravan was following us and by us, I mean me and Providence. The old man kind of rubbed off on me and he seemed like one of the nice guys. He was born and raised in the Age of before Dragonsreach in Whiterun. The time where Whiterun was merely a large hill where the Companions were the only ones residing on what's called Jarvaskor. Quite an experience for him to know and see dragons a lot, but like all good things, it must come to an end. Those arrogant Nords.

"Providence, they've followed us for a while now." I mentioned, having a bad feeling in the inward parts of my gut.

"I know."

"Don't you think it's peculiar?"

"I have something to confess to you boy." Providence replied in a sorrowful tone.

"What is it?"

"They are after me, and sadly since you are with me they might do the same to you as they will me."

"What?"

"I am so sorry, but you seemed like you needed this ride so badly so I couldn't say no."

"You mean you did this, knowingly that you might not survive and me as well." I replied, feeling a lot more angrier.

"Just myself Ives, you are still young and full of vigor. You will be able to get away, whereas me...I cannot."

"You are a simpleton old man. Pure simpleton." I said, sighing and jumping off the carriage.

Providence stopped the buggie immediately and looked back at me. "What are you doing you foolish child! You could be killed!"

"This is my stop." I said, bowing my head indicating his services are no longer needed.

"But-."

"Go to Whiterun where your grandchildren are," I unsheathed my father's dagger and glared at the Imperials quickly advancing towards myself. "I'll be fine."

"I am forever in your debt Ives." Providence replied, bowing his head then yanking the reins for the horse to burst into a full-out sprint.

And this is where everything went downhill. Deviously and without mercy I endlessly assassinated many Imperial soldiers. You don't know how much I relished to get rid of the pain, and the bottled up feelings. How much I relished in killing the very labeled beings who killed my father. Unfortunately, everyone has their limitations but their blinded by arrogance or hatred to see when it's time to give up.

I got knocked out and everything went black.

And so begins my tale...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When I woke up, I had the most pounding and most painful headache imaginable. When I went to reach for my head to ease the pain, I found my wrists were bound tightly by rope and every one and every thing became a blur for a few moments before it finally became clear. Both my vision and my mind. Everything made sense, I was captured by Imperial soldiers, and now I was in a cart on our way to who knows where with others.

I only hoped that Providence had enough time to escape to the outskirts of Whiterun, then he'd be safe.

The sound of horses hoofs mushing against the ground resonated throughout my eardrums. The smell of sweet pine engulfing my nostrils, and the ambient sounds of nature were helping the nerves I began to experience. But the biggest thing that made an impact on me, was the sound of the wind. Somehow, it began churning on the inside of me, beckoning me to stay calm and that everything would be fine. Why I felt this, I have no idea why.

All I know is, every time I trust my gut, it always works out. So the remaining of the time I'll just relax and enjoy the ride.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." Or so I thought. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into the Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." a man spoke. Opening my eyes I saw the Nord's features engraved into him and I bit back a growl in my throat ready to emerge. I looked to my right, to see two other men tied the same except for the one beside me. His mouth was covered. _Wonder what his background is._

"Dang you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was just fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." I sighed lightly to myself, hearing complaining the whole way wasn't something I took delight in whatsoever. "You there," I looked the human in the eye. "You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The Nordsman spoke, trying to ease him down.

"Shut up back there!" an Imperial soldier shouted at the back.

The sucking up human ignored the Imperial orders, as should be in my mind, and looked at the man beside me on my right, with his mouth covered. "And what's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High king." The Nordsman strictly said.

_Another one...humans are all the same_. I merely closed my eyes trying to drown out the insolent conversation. As luck would have it, I couldn't but I guessed listening to some gossip wouldn't be so bad.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion...But if they captured you...Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The man said, worried.

"I don't know where were going, but Savngarde awaits." The Nordsman replied, feeling compelled to give an answer.

"No, this can't be happening. It can't be happening." the thief said more to himself and his eyes looked to his feet in despair.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" The Nordsman tried to ease his sorrowful spirits.

The "Horse thief" looked to my left to the Nordsman. "Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead-." He said, interrupted by an unwanted voice.

"General Tulius Sir, the headsman is waiting!" An Imperial soldier reminded.

"Good, let's get this over with." General Tulius replied, as now I imagined we made it past the gate.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kyanereth, Akatosh. Divines. Please help me." The horse thief stated, pleading and begging for the gods to come to his rescue.

_How wrong is his beliefs...How wrong..._I thought, shaking my head while my eyes kept closed.

"Look at him, General Tulius the Military Governor." The Nordsman spitefully spoke, as if he was spitting on his name literally. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with em'. Dang elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He added.

For a few moments, there was silence and the horse thief's eyes widened in fear of whatever was running through his mind. But of course, the Nordsman felt compelled to speak.

"This is Helgen. I was sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in," By now I thought I should open my eyes to see our destination, and so I did. Interesting little town here. "Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe." He added once again.

Behind me I could hear a child's voice, "Who are they daddy? Where are they going?"

"You need to go inside, little cub." a masculine voice voiced. I had a good guess of thinking that was his father...

_Best listen to your father kid._

"Why? I wanna watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Yes papa." The boy sighed reluctantly.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. A strong surge of pain resonated throughout my heart and a small inhale helped me bottle it up. Then when I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore, I exhaled and for a moment the pain left me. "Get the prisoners out of the carts." a strict woman's voice ordered, sounding like she was one of the leader's of what was going to happen to us. But I kept my head down, with more anger raging than fear gripping onto me. "Move it!"

"Why are we stopping?" the horse thief said, with trembling in his voice.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The Nordsman replied, indicating our lifespan has come to an end.

With those words, the cart stopped. I turned my head to the right and stood up with the Nordsman at the same time.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The Nordsman encourages us, but the horse thief doesn't find it as comfort.

"No! Wait, we're not rebels." the horse thief says aloud.

"Face your death with some courage thief." The Nordsman replies as we exit the cart single file and before us stand two figures of authority and their possy.

"You've got to tell them we weren't with you, this is a mistake!"

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I growled loudly like the bloodthirsty lion I was and made him shut up for a time. And of course the majority of the humans jumped in surprise. Sigh. Well, it was really negatively prodding at me, having to hear someone whining while having this headache. Which doesn't help one bit.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." a man with a paper and pen in his hand said. As protocol went, Stormcloak walked to the left where our lives were to end at and of course while he walked away the Nordsman spoke once again. "It was an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Rolof of Riverwood." the man with the paper and pen spoke again, crossing off Stormcloak and the Nordsman walking up.

_Hm, Rolof is that man's name and he's from Riverwood huh. Not bad._

"Lokir of Rorikstead." the man with his, yah you get what I mean.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir aka horse thief, trying his best to get out of it said, while taking a few steps forward to try to persuade them. But found that as a chance to make a break for it. He almost did too, if it weren't for, "Halt! Archers!" the female voice yelled.

_A shame really. But alas, thus is the way of life._

"Anyone else feel like running?" She sarcastically and rhetorically asked us all.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." the man with the objects spoke and I did. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is of no importance to you." I replied, in neither a nice nor a rude way.

They took that response and did the usual thing. Well, except for the man checking nothing off the list. "You were with one of the trading caravans. Though, your kind always seems to find trouble." He turns his head to the woman beside him. "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block."

"By your orders Captain," The man looks at me with...is that sympathy? "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to mail your remains to Elsweyr. Follow the Captain prisoner."

I turn my gaze elsewhere and follow the Captain of this whole charade and see others awaiting the same fate as I. I decided maybe that my gut was saying that in the afterlife I would be contented. Maybe it was high time for me to give up on this childish ambition to get back what the Imperials stole. Don't they always get their way anyways? Maybe it was the Greater One telling me, it was time for me to rest assured that He would avenge the innocent.

So with no restraints, I surrendered to my destiny. Funny, the hooded man was partly right I guess. Something big was going to happen, my death. At least I was warned.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Tulius said to Ulfric. The response Stormcloak gave the Imperial was a muffled groan, of course no one understood him. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

If that's how the Imperials/Empire thought on making "peace" they were so wrong. By the looks of it, it seems there are followers who believe in whatever he's telling them. It just seems to me there's gonna be more bloodshed. Plenty of their own civilians as well.

An otherworldly growl stopped my thoughts from roaming and we all shifted our heads skyward.

"What was that?" The man who told me to follow his Captain asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tulius ordered.

"Yes General Tulius." the woman replied.

"More like an ass' gluteous-maximus." I said lightly, and Rolof chuckled lightly.

"Give them their last rites." She ordered the Priestess who abided beside the headsmen and the block.

"As we commend your souls to Aethirius, blessing of the Eight Divines upon you-." Priestess began to recite.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." one of the prisoners as myself marched up to the block.

"As you wish." The Priestess replied, silencing herself.

_You're not alone on this one human._

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." the man complained as he began to kneel, and the Imperial woman putting her foot on his back to steady him. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?" With those final words, the axe made contact with his neck and beheaded him.

An unnecessary comment was shouted out around this time so, I'd rather leave that kind of language out, for the children as the Captain kicked his torso away from the block to make room for the next victim.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Rolof stated as he said his goodbyes and respected him.

"Next! The cat!" The captain shouted, towards me.

_Cat, that was an upgrade._

Another otherworldly growl filled our eardrums, but only it was closer this time.

"There it is again. Did you hear it?" the man who ordered me to follow his Captain said.

"I said, next Prisoner!" The captain yelled.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." The man from before said, easing me to the block. Step by step I got closer and closer and for a short second, I gazed at the brave man who died with honor before kneeling and lying my head on the block. I closed my eyes and thankfully awaited the departure from the earthly vessel into my spirit being.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" Tulius yelled, as something monstrous towered over a building before plopping on it.

"Sentries what do you see?" The Captain replied.

Just as the headsman was about to behead me, a horrendous shout shook the very earth under me and I heard plop.

"DRAGON!" Someone yelled as I felt myself jolted back and opened my eyes once again to blurry vision for a short time.

"Guards! Get the townspeople to safety!" Tulius ordered.

"Hey Khajiit, Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance." Rolof said, helping me up and guiding me by his voice. "This way!"

The smell was intoxicating of fire and ashes mixing together in a horrendous odor. The winds blowing heavily from the wind current of the dragon's wings in the air._ Greater One, is this what hell is like?_ Once we made it to some place of shelter, we huffed and puffed a bit before seeing some heavily wounded civilians. Or was it Stormcloak's followers? Either way they looked nasty and hardly something quick to fix.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Rolof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages-" Ulfric replied. The dragon's shout interrupted him. "We need to move now!" He added shouting.

"Up through the tower!" Rolof yelled, telling me to follow him up the steps. I quickly bowed and sent my regards to the wounded and tailed behind. Before we were about to make it to the second flight of stairs, the walls flew open and there I saw through the large hole, the dragon. It was like I was in that stunned moment as we almost connected or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it was soon cut short when Rolof yanked me backwards and a rebel that was on the ground got incinerated by the dragon's breath of scorching fire. "Get back!" Rolof yelled as he pulled me away.

Just being away from it by a lot you still feel the heat lightly scraping against your skin...Poor man. I bowed once again towards the ashes and remnants of the rebel.

Rolof took no time once the dragon left and pointed outside the hole to where I need to go. "See the inn on the other side, jump through the roof and keep going."

"What about you?" I said looking at him.

"Go! We'll follow when we can!" He yelled then turned on his heel and ran down the flight of stairs.

The sight before me was chaotic, the smoke, the fire, the screams that echoed and resounded. It was horrible to look at, but nevertheless as my father would say, "_Thus is the way of life._" Walking backwards a bit, I ran and jumped through the hole onto the roof of the Inn. I rolled down and fell stomach first onto the wooden ground. It hurt impeccably, but I knew that there was no time to waste.

I quickly jumped up to my feet and slipped down a large crack through the second story of the inn, landing on my feet. I was left with two options; to the left was a doorway and straight-ahead was a doorway. Which one should I take? Which one would prove more feasibly safe? "Don't look up, just focus on me." a voice said, sounding familiar so I quickly jogged through the doorway straight-ahead. _Thank you Greater One._

What was laid before me was, so shocking. The height and width of the dragon was so massive in size. It's hard to believe it's been so long that we haven't seen them. "Papa!" The young boy shouted, as he wouldn't move from the road.

"Haming you need to get over here now!" an Imperial soldier shouted.

Quickly, I sprinted with all my might. I felt like my movement was extremely slow as the dragon began to open it's mouth to inhale. I never thought I could hear and feel my heart pound so hard in my chest as I pushed my myself to move at incredible speed. The intensity of seeing its fire in the back of the dragon's throat only motivated me to rescue this child. I moved close enough to the kid, whipped my body around and extended my tail to wrap around him.

Once I had a firm hold of him I dragged him with me, and for the very first time in my life I listened to the order of an Imperial. "That way!" The Imperial yelled, and pointed behind an already un-flamed house. I nodded and hoisted the kid with my tail atop of my head and wrapped my arms around him as the dragon blew it's fury. For a few moments we sheltered until the soldier stood up and looked at me. Some arrogance in his eyes but concern as well.

"Still alive prisoner, stay with me if you want to remain that way." The Imperial said to me and all I could do was glare at him.

"When there comes a time for me to depart from you, I shall take it mind you." I replied. The small body trembled in my arms, his hands squeezing onto my tunic in utmost horror of what has happened and unconsciously I rubbed his back to soothe the fear in him.

"Gonnor take care of the boy. I have to find General Tulius and join the defense." He instructed.

"Gods guide you Hadvar." Gonnor replied.

"Let's go prisoner."

"Don't go." The boy said, tears trailing down his cheeks. I unwrap my arms from around the child, kneel down to his level and I hand him my father's dagger. "Fear not, little flock, for it is the Greater One's good pleasure to give you the kingdom. No weapon that is fashioned against you shall succeed, and you shall refute every tongue that rises against you in judgment. This is the heritage of the servants of the Greater One. Do not forget this."

With those last words, I kissed his forehead and stood up. "Faretheewell." I stated, before following the Imperial soldier named Hadvar. A little ways we kept a good jogging pace and passed a soldier who was severely injured with the flowing of blood onto the ground. It looked like he drowned in his own blood.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar yelled, and instantaneously I slammed into the wall, crouching as the dragon plopped on top of the wall we were close to and unleashed it's monstrous fury onto another home. It's wings were so close to me, I had a small urge to run my paws along the scales. They were dark and almost had the shape of warts that you would usually obtain from an amphibian. But dragon's are reptilian so I guess they wouldn't be too far apart. "When did you get those binds loose?" He whispered.

"These claws aren't all for show Imperial." I retorted.

"I see," In a matter of moments the dragon finally left us. "Quickly, follow me!" He shouted, as I followed behind up a flight of stairs, past a dead body and into a battlefield. Archer's shooting the best they could, soldiers leading civilians to safety, and the dragon floating in the air looking for it's next victim.

"It's you and me prisoner, so stay close!" Hadvar yelled and saw the Nordsman from before running across in front of us. "Rolof you dang traitor! Get out of the way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine! I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde! Come on prisoner!" Hadvar yells, gesturing me to follow.

"This is where we part Imperial." I said.

"Have you gone mad! You're just going to leave with all these people who need help?!"

"Nothing gives me great pleasure than to help someone live another day."

"Then why?!"

"Because after I help, I'll be sent to the block right after."

"I'll put in a good word for you! Plus your actions will prove your loyalty to the Imperials and Empire!"

"That's one thing I will never desire. Being loyal, to you or them. You're all the same."

"Gah! I don't have time for this!" Hadvar sighed and ran into the Keep.

"You come on! Into the Keep!" Rolof yelled and I followed after once again. The times are becoming more and more difficult by the second. Now don't get me wrong, I would have loved to help those wounded. But being a Khajiit and being betrayed by an Imperial soldier once before kind of gives me the right to be like this. To be suspicious of every action and word they say. _Greater One, have mercy on their souls._

Once we made it into the Keep, we shut the door and quickly Rolof ran to a fallen Stormcloak follower. "We will meet again in Sovngarde brother." I bowed in respects and Rolof stood up. "It looks like we're the only ones who made it."

"It would seem so."

"And...that thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times." Rolof said, a tone of fear that was joined with exhaustion. "We better get moving. Let me- Oh, I see you've gotten your binds off. You might as well as take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore."

I nodded then quickly put on Gunjar's gear and equipped an axe. I looked at the smithing and it wasn't that bad. The iron seemed to be still intact and pretty strong. Not the best but it seemed durable enough for combat.

"Give that axe a few swings, so you can get the feel the weapon. Meanwhile I'm going to figure out a way out of here." Rolof said. I shrugged my shoulders and started whipping it around to get the feel of the velocity of the axe. The capacity and ease of how much my arm could take before it needed to retire for some time. "Ah this gate is locked, I'm going to see about the other one."

I grunted in response, continuing on practicing with the axe while he went to investigate the other gate. "Dang no way to open it from our side."

"Go! Keep moving!" a voice yelled behind the bars.

"Hurry, to the wall." Rolof whispered to me and I followed suit with my axe in my hand. Our breaths were subtle and soft, but once the Imperials opened the gate, Rolof attacked immediately. "Imperial dogs!" He yelled hitting the Imperials with his weapon and me joining in. We got a few cuts since we weren't wearing the best armor around but we defeated them all the same. Seems Rolof got a kick out of killing the Captain from before.

"Did you find a key?" Rolof asked and I nodded and hurried to one of the gates locked. A nice creak from the gate door resonated as it was opened.

"Thank the gods. Come on, let's get out of here before the dragon brings the tower down over our heads." Rolof stated as he ran ahead down a flight of stairs. And turned the corner. "There-" A growl interrupted him from the dragon, it's shout vibrated so violently, it made the walls fall down. An escape we thought we'd take.

"Look out!" Rolof yelled, as we bolted back into the wall and watched as the walls in front of us seal the hallway. Taking some steps further, we saw there was no way around it. "Dang, that dragon doesn't give up easily."

So, we opened to the door to some sort of storeroom and heard some chattering of two Imperials. Rolof and I hid behind the wall and overheard them talking about some potions. "We split them fifty-fifty." Rolof whispered before counting to three and we charging them.

"Stormcloaks!" The Imperial soldiers yelled in unison, as they unsheathed their swords.

Efficiently, Rolof grabbed a soldier from behind and slit his throat. Whereas I, I merely scratched the other in the eye with my claws and stabbed him in the gut and whispered in his ear, "That's for my father." I said, before I wrenched the sword out of him and watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Find some potions and remember our deal Khajiit."

"You as well."

I was glad we took some time to look for potions. I needed a breather, and how nice of them to leave us some wine, tomatoes, cabbages, raw fruits and vegetables, and some baked rabbit and pheasant for us. Rolof took the pheasant and I took the rabbit. That was a nice snack for the day.

Before we left the storeroom we closed the door so it seemed like no one had passed through this way.

Passing a small slant in our passage we came upon a horrible realization of the room up ahead.

"Troll's blood. It's a torture room." Rolof said, unleashing his sword and stabbing the torturer right through the esophagus and me helping out killing the assistant from some Stormcloak followers fighting them off.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Rolof asked a female Stormcloak follower.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." She replied, finally being able to take breather and beginning to walk out the door but something catches Rolof's eye.

"Wait. It looks like there's something in this cage." He mentions, beckoning me to follow him. "It's locked. Dang it."

"Let me handle this." I replied, taking out a lockpick and tinkering and tankering with the lock. After maybe thirty clicks of a clock, I had gotten the cage door open.

"Good job Khajiit, grab what you can and hurry up we must find Jarl Ulfric. I'll be waiting for you. Be quick."

I nodded and quickly discarded what I didn't need and took what I did. Including this book of spells...Interesting. I headed towards the area where the Torturer's weapons were left at, and equipped a steel mace and a iron shield. With my left hand I circled it around to let it get use to the heaviness of this shield. But I needed to hurry, if I was to escape I needed Rolof alive for now. And so, I hurried to him and followed him through another hallway that reminisced of a mine kind of archway.

"Imperial dogs...Nothing is too low for them."

"I agree."

Eventually we made it into a different room where you could see that people were starved to death, concealed in cages as if they were some kind of abnormal being in this world. This just keeps proving to me, that the Imperials/Empire are lower than lower than dirt.

"I stand corrected." Rolof said sorrowfully, before seeing those two Stormcloak followers from before.

"Just keep putting one foot in front of the other." I said and he nodded as recognition.

"Melina. Oak. Let's keep moving." He said, as the two followers nodded and ran with us on our journey to who knows what's next.

Out of nowhere, once we reached the next destination, soldiers came out like a flock and began to attack us. Another ambush. "Don't be rash, we must think clearly about this one." Rolof yelled to us, but the one female Stormcloak soldier, Melina ignored it, and killed quickly, running on up ahead.

"Stop! You fool!" Rolof yelled, trying to end his battle quickly. For she was running straight into a liquid poison puddle, that's like cement. She ignored the warning, trying to kill all of the Imperials herself.

"Melina!" Oak yelled, trying himself to vanquish his foes.

I had no time to spare, so quickly I slit one of the Imperials throat, dodged a blade which resulted in him killing one of his comrades, and then I vertically cut the man's loving area in half. That way, life will take its course and he'll bleed to death. "Go Khajiit!" Rolof ordered me. I swiftly turned on my heel and went to lounge for the girl but, it was too late. An arrow to the chest took her to the ancient doors of whomever she believed in, and she fell to the ground with no breath drawn from her nostrils.

I felt a stirring in my heart, of anger beginning to make habitat on the tip of my very being. I leaned down and plucked the arrow out from her chest and dipped the point of the arrow into the poison puddle on the ground. "How many lives are you going to take Imperial?" I said dodging arrows, moving my head and walking slowly, but surely towards the archer that killed Melina. "What we plant in the soil of contemplation, we shall reap in the harvest of action. And you my defamer," I took a hold of his throat with one hand and naturally the archer's mouth was opened gasping for air as I lifted him up. "you have reached your harvest." There, I shoved the arrow down his throat and watched as the pitiful Imperial coughed and gagged to death.

I watched as he desperately tried to cling to dear life, and saw how there was no hope for him. Part of me felt guilt, but the other half exhibited me if I had let him live, he would've surely shown no mercy to the next victim his eyes would espy. Once I saw his spirit leave his body, I dropped him and turned behind me to see Oak by Melina's body, and Rolof placing his hand on my shoulder. "Khajiit, we're almost there. Let's see where that entrance goes."

I merely nodded at his friendly gesture and continued on with him. "What about him?" I gestured my head to the other one back there.

"He's keeping watch for any other Stormcloaks who come that way." Rolof replied, as he was lifting a lever.

The gate fell and we advanced across the wooden bridge and once we passed another entrance, the walls collapsed. My eyes widened and my heart reached out for that other Stormcloak, who was now trapped in case he was overrun with many Imperials. "He has no way out."

"He was a good man, we must keep moving and thanking the gods it didn't fall on our heads. The rest of them will have to find a way out."

I turned my head, pleading for the Greater One to at least let him or any other have a peaceful death or show them a secret passage of some sort and continued on into this cave. Past the waterfall, a path of water lead us down north until a new path appeared. It seemed most fit for where we needed to escape. But unfortunately, this way lead us to some rather large frostbite spiders. The stories my father said were true.

One by one we killed each and every one of them, one nasty spider after the other. "Give me a moment, I wish to recover some poison from them." I said, taking out a few vials out of my pouch and using a spoon and knife to dissect the spiders.

"Hurry," Rolof replied and sat on the ground to rest his legs. "I hate those things, too many eyes you know?"

"My father would tell me at the dinner table,_ "Let's take a moment and be thankful that spiders don't fly_". So eyes are hardly anything you should worry about."

"Aye, right he is." Rolof replied. "So tell me, what have you done to get yourself captured by the Imperials?"

"Same as everyone else. They see me as a hazard." I replied, scooping the venom with the spoon into the vial, then moved to the last spider.

"Aye, and your name Khajiit?"

"Ives of Riften." I replied scooping the last of the venom into the vial and leaving the spoon and knife on the ground. When I went to reach for my cork, a growl resonated throughout the cave.

"Hurry, we must go now. No more time wasting Ives of Riften." Rolof ordered, as he stood to his feet. I rapidly put the cork securely over the last vial and stuffed them all into my pouch. Then picked up my mace and iron shield and began advancing towards the exit.

"Hold up. There's a bear just ahead. Do you see her?" Rolof whispered while pulling me down to crouch. "I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's try to sneak by and take it nice and slow. Watch where you step Ives of Riften."

"Khajiit is fine and duly noted." I replied.

"Aye. Go ahead, I'll follow your lead and watch your back."

I nodded and swiftly sneaked past a barrel and some other valuables that had caught my eye. But I knew getting out of here was more important. Besides, I had scavenged enough loot to sell for a profit once I hit Whiterun and, being alive at the moment proved more valuable than any other thing on this earth.

SNAP! Went a unsystematic twig. Both me and Rolof's head turned to the bear lying across where we were at, and gulped hoping she hadn't noticed. Though we didn't stick around long enough to see if she had heard something. There was no time to waste, escaping here was a must.

"Whew. That was close." Rolof sighed in relief as he took the lead and I followed farther into this cave-like-mine. "Ah! Looks like the way out. I knew we'd make it!" Rolof yelled triumphantly and a growl from the bear widened ours eyes. We both looked at each other and briskly exited the exit into Skyrim.

* * *

The sun had blinded my eyes and I squinted them trying to get use to the bright light shining it's gaze upon me. Despite that, everything seemed well. Lovely, peaceful, gentle, wond- "Hurry, the dragon is above us." I hurriedly ran near a rock to shelter myself from the gaze of the dragon, and gratefully thanked the Greater One about its departure a few moments later. "There he goes, looks like he's gone for good this time."

"I have no complaints there."

"Aye...But, there's no way to know if anyone else made it out alive. Both this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better get moving." Rolof said, as we begun our wogging(walking and jogging) at a good pace. "My sister Gerdur in Riverwood runs the mill, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out."

"What makes you so sure human? As you can see, my kind aren't very liked by any other species. Except Orcs, they actually don't care, as long as it's not their own belongings and possessions."

"Don't mention this to her at anytime but, she's has an incurable weakness for soft things." Rolof whispered the last part to me as if we weren't alone.

"Well then..." I replied not knowing much else to say to that.

"It's probably better if we split up, I wouldn't have made it without you today. So my thanks goes to you."

"It probably would but I don't know the directions to your sister's home. Furthermore, wouldn't it be strange for me to come knocking at her door? Alone."

"You prove a good point Khajiit, well alright. Let's keep moving." He replied, a nice genuine Nordsman smile on his face as we continued our wogging. "You know, you should go to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today. If anyone knows what the return of the dragon means, it's Ulfric."

"No infraction to you and your cause but, I neither feel or have the desire to join the rebels or the Empire. I'm simply going to complete an ambition of mine. And once it's complete, I'm going back to Riften and spending my days waiting for the end of my life to take it's course."

"I see, hopefully the circumstances of these times change your mind Khajiit."

"Unfortunately, I see your words as futile ammunition human. Nothing can change my mind or motives except for the Greater One."

"Aye," Rolof said, seeing it as it was time to change the subject and stood still pointing to a ruin nearby. "See that ruin up there. Bleak Falls Barrow. I could never understand how my sister could live in the shadow of that place." For a twinkle, I watched as his countenance hardened. Much pain engraved until his eyes met mine, almost as if he was embarrassed to be speaking. "I guess...you get used to it." He said, before continuing on and I with him.

There were many questions on what I wanted ask of Bleak Falls Barrow inhabitants. I've actually never heard of it in the many times I have passed through Riverwood. Then again, things have changed over the course of history, by alot. I should check it out once my ambition has been complete. I'd rather not ask any locals, they usually exaggerate unless they were elderly; they have plenty of stories to tell.

The journey to Riverwood was pretty normal in a Khajiit's book; killing bandits and scavenging from them, hunting some rabbit and deer, and the occasional wolf slaying. Not so bad. There wasn't much conversation after Rolof had spoke his mind about the ruins. Weird, usually this Nordsman had lot's to say, even when it was unnecessary. But I didn't mind the silence, it was nice to listen to nature's song. Bringing a peaceful ambience, an atmosphere of awe and wonder how the Greater One crafted each and every thing in this world. The vibrance, of the colours, the riverfront waves sweeping across the ground to claim a nice cool spot on the ground.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood." Rolof stated, seeming like his spirits have raised.

"Likewise." I replied, keeping the peace. It was only a few minutes until we reached our kismet. The town was the same as I remembered, though the mill was a new addition. The civilians were different though, different families had moved in.

"Looks like nobody knows what happened yet. Come on Gerdur's probably working in her lumber mill." I nodded and followed Rolof along the small little pond beside us. The water was crystal clear, and the sun glistening on it was always more beautiful than anything in this world. We walked around the section of where things would be orchestrated and used, and past an elf leaning along the edge of a railing. It was probably a good view to daydream and enjoy the warm sun bake you slightly.

"Gerdur." Rolof called, and to my surprise a young woman with long blonde hair responded to his call. Her fair skin illuminated beautifully against the evening sun. Her eyes were like lit up sapphires, her lips rosey red that seemed more scorching then any fire I had ever felt along my paws. I was entranced, but my pride and suspicions of human trust blinded, clouded my mind from realizing what it was like to love another person. What it was like to aspire and have that passion for a spouse.

And let me tell you, it was to be a while before I was to let anyone into my heart.

"Brother. Mara's mercy It's good to see you. But is it safe for you to be here? What if you get captured?" Gerdur said, running towards us and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Gerdur..." Rolof said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine. At least now I am."

"Are you hurt?" Gerdur replied, backing up and searching for scars along his body. "What happened?" Those golden ambers looked upon me, a kind heart's devotion in her gaze. "Who's this? One of your comrades?"

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend," Rolof smiled, and I looked at him indicating not to pull this up in public. "I owe him my life, in fact." Her eyes widened in content and as she was about to reply. "Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials." Rolof added.

"Helgen? Has something happ-!" Instinctively, both I and Rolof covered her mouth to silence her. This conversation needed to be private. Once she calmed down, we released our grips and she wore a sorrowful gaze on her. "Sorry, follow me."

Me and the Nordsman nodded and followed her. "Hod! Come here a minute, I need your help with something...Hod, just come here."

"Rolof? What are you doing here? I'll be right down." Hod yelled his reply and hurriedly did as he could to get closer.

"Uncle Rolof!" A child yelled in excitement while running towards us. "Can I use your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"Hush Fradnor, this is no time for your games." Gerdur ordered. "Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming."

"Aww mama, I wanna stay and hang out with Uncle Rolof." Fradnor complained, and had a sad expression on his countenance.

Meanwhile, me and the mutt behind him glared at one another, keeping each other in check. Making sure that the other were only so far apart from each other, and to keep it that way.

"Look at you, almost grown up. Won't be long before you join the fight yourself." Rolof replied, encouraging the young lad.

"That's right. Don't worry Uncle Rolof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you." Fradnor boasted, and doing what his mother had instructed him to do.

"Now, Rolof what's going on? You look pretty well done in." Hod spoke up, finally joining the party.

"Ahhhh...I can't remember the last time I'd last slept..." Rolof sighed in satisfaction from finally sitting down and resting his body. "Where to start? Well, the news you've heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was...two days ago now."

I took it upon myself to lie on my back along the soft, rich and green grass. This is just what I needed. Now, more than ever.

"We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping." He continued.

"The cowards." Gerdur commented crossing her arms as her expression turned cross.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would've seen the truth then." Rolof continued. "But then...out of nowhere...a dragon attacked..."

"You don't mean a real, live..." Gerdur replied, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"I can hardly believe myself...And I was there," Rolof leaned forward and laced his fingers together. "As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away...By the way, are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?"

"No one has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Gerdur replied.

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I'd hate to put your family up in danger Gerdur but..."

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcomed to stay as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials." I opened my eyes and looked at the blonde beauty. "Any friend of Rolof's is a friend of mine. And here," She leaned down and handed me a spare key to her house. "A key to our house in case you need a place of rest." Gerdur emphasized and smiled down at me.

I stood up, received the key, and bowed my head in respect. "Thank you."

"There's something you can do for me, for all of us. The Jarl needs to know there's a dragon on the loose. Please go inform him in Whiterun as soon as you can."

I felt a twinge of irritation come upon me from the request to go into Imperial territory, but I also found this as a convenience for the chance to take back what was stolen from me. "I shall, by the Greater One."

"Thank you sister. I knew we could count on you."

"Yes. Now, I ought to get back to work before I'm missed but...did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak."

"I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is." Hod spoke up before anyone else got into a deeper conversation.

"You mean helping us drink up our mead?" Gerdur chuckled while raising one of her eyebrows up and Hod coughing while his eyes looked the other way. "Anyhow, good luck brother." She said, as we all began walking towards her home. But before she parted ways with us, Rolof said kindly, "Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low."

"The times of hide and seek proves otherwise, brother." She retorted and stuck her tongue out at him. Earning a slight blush in his face and nod confirming her statement. "See you later." She said, advancing towards the mill and us following behind Hod.

"I told you my sister would help us out."

"Indeed." I replied and walked in silence with the two humans to their home. After we got settled, I sat down on the ground by the fireplace and took out one of the books I'd found scavenging in the torture room; Dragonborn. It read:

_Many people have heard the term "Dragonborn" - we of course ruled by "Dragonborn Emperors" - but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. For those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject near and dear to our hearts, and in this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages._

_Most scholars agree that the term was first used in connection of Akatosh, when the blessed St. Alessia was given the Amulet of kings and the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One were first lit. "Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the Dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of Daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra loving Ayleids." Those blessed by Akatosh with "the dragon blood" became known more simply as Dragonborn. The connection with the rulers of the Empire was thus there from the beginning - only those of the dragon blood were able to wear the Amulet of kings and light the Dragonfires._

_All the legitimate rulers of the Empire have been Dragonborn - the Emperors and Empresses of the first Cyrodilic Empire founded by Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs; and of course Tiber Septim and his heirs, down to our current Emperor, his Majesty Delagius Septim IV._

"So you saw a dragon? What was it like? Was it as big as a house." a voice said, interrupting my thoughts on this history. Looking up, I saw that Hod had joined me sitting near the fireplace with two cups on the ground; one beside me and one in his hand, while his other proceeded to pour some mead into each other's cup. I guessed I should give him an answer. After all, he and his wife opened their home to me with open arms.

Before I replied, I took a sip of the mead and cherished the sweet taste rapturing my tastebuds. "Much bigger than that. As colossal as the inn."

"Well I'll be. That'll be a sight to see." Hod said, shocked yet entranced. "Not that I want to see one, understand. Heh. I hope that dragon stays far away from here."

"I harmonize with you." I replied, taking out a piece of bread that was provided by Hod and began chewing some. "Forgive me if I seem rude, but I'm not what you call, a socialite. I am a man of few words, as my father would say and I like it that way."

"No need for pardons, it's quite alright. I apologize if I had made you feel uncomfortable."

"No worries. And thank you, I appreciate your hospitality."

"You're welcome, what do I call you?"

"Khajiit is fine."

"Aye. Well, I'll leave you to your readings and whatever else you wished to do before retiring for the night." Hod replied and stood up. "If you liked to take a washing, there's a hot spring where you first walk into Riverwood."

_Hm, a nice hot bath would be nice._ "I will take that offer up and go do that." I said, standing up and placing my bread in my pouch and the cup of mead on the dining table. "I shall return in a half an hour." I stated before I had left and rapidly walked towards my destination.

It had been a while since I was able to take a nice hot bath. It has been possibly, ten years. Because me and my father got evicted from our first home, all because the Imperials were "resting" and declared our home as the best place to retire. Apparently three years living there wasn't long enough for them. Though, those were the times Imperials had their grip on Riften, not anymore I assure you. So you see how much a bath was important to me.

"Let him go!" a voice yelled, muffled and forced. I stopped walking and listened for it again, putting all my senses into discovering the poor soul in danger. "Stop it! " the voice shouted again, and in an instant I recognized who's voice that belonged too. It was Gerdur, what was going on? I moved quickly on my feet and searched where her voice echoed, until I finally found them.

I was stunned...I was disgusted...and I was repulsed. An Imperial soldier had Fradnor over his back like a sack of potatoes and two others had Gerdur pinned to a wall. It looked like - what am I saying, it was evident of what they were doing and what they were trying to accomplish. All for a "good time" as humans would say, when it came to fornication. I balled my paws together tightly into a fist as anger poured throughout my lips.

"You repulsive," I said, as I shoved a dagger up one of the Imperials rear-ends swiftly, then wrenched it out. "detestable," Then slit the same Imperials throat and watched as he fell to the ground. The other Imperial pulled out his sword and went to lounge for me. I easily swayed my body to the left, only to plunge my dagger into the back of his head. The point of the dagger came out right out of his glabella as I held him in place as an example. "deplorable beings." My dark gaze turned to the Imperial with Frodnar in his possession. "I'm going to give you one chance to lay the boy down and leave."

Quickly the unharmed Imperial placed the boy down, scared out of his mind incredibly. "If I ever see you again in this kind of predicament, I promise you," I moved the soldier that was hanging on for dear life in front of him to show him what would happen to him. "I'll see to it that you won't ever have feeling from your nipple, all the way down to your toenails. Including your elbows. What I did to him is only half of what I'd do to you." I said, before hauling the dagger out of the now deceased Imperial corpse.

Seeing that as my final words, the Imperial soldier ran away like the coward he was and in the corner of my eyes Gendur's body trembled as her arms were wrapped around Fradnor. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched as her eyes clouded with fear, staring at me. She relaxed a little bit, but the situation didn't turn out as I hoped.

"What in the world is going on?" an angered voice said, trying to remain calm. Low and behold, Hod stood a ways from us, steam and smoke coming from his ears and nostrils. It didn't look good on my part. A woman's dress cut and her chest showing quite visibly. How much had he seen?

"Hod." I said, but it looked like nothing would prove him otherwise. "I've done nothing to dishonor you."

"Like the gates of Oblivion you have. Leave. You are no longer welcomed to my home." Hod spitefully ordered.

I had wanted to explain myself but, the words of my father both reminded and resonated through in and throughout me. _The wise in heart accept commands, but a chattering fool comes to ruin. Breathe in. Breathe out. Each breath breathed is a sign you're leaving the immaturity and entering maturity. _So with no reluctance I stood up glad I always carry my possessions with me, and walked away praying for Gerdur and her son, and Hod's sight to be opened and made clear.

* * *

Over maybe, an hour I made it to a little gorge that marked the beginning of where the water came flowing out of. It was a blessing from the Greater One. The water wasn't hot but the temperature was enough where I could get a decent feel of the water cleansing the dirt. The relief my muscles felt was simply indescribable and heavenly. I lowered my head over the small waterfall and closed my eyes, entering my own world which was the only thing I've created. It was quiet and peaceful. In my world, I saw the Greater One by my side. Hand in hand with mine as He guided me to a secret place.

My father's voice filled my eardrums, his greetings and his closings...His pearl eyes gazed at mine, his smile erected in tenderness and his strict demeanor upright and poised._ "You shall be careful to do what has passed your lips, for you have voluntarily vowed to the Greater One what you have promised with your mouth."_

I opened my eyes and stepped out of the waterfall. "Do not worry Father. Neither you Greater One, I will not a shame your name in front of man." I vowed, then walked bare to the world to change into a novice robe to cover myself, while my other attire remained drying on a branch of an oak tree. During the night it got cooler and I just taking a washing wouldn't prove well if I laundered in the nude. I would obtain a cold, which was something I need not receive.

I lied against a log in front of a little fire I made, and I nibbling on the last of the salmon I had captured while reading the next part of The Dragonborn book:

_The line of Septims have all been Dragonborn, of course, which is one reason the simplistic notion of it being hereditary has become so commonplace. But we know for certain that the early Cyrodilic rulers were not all related. There is also no evidence that Reman Cyrodiil was descended from Alessia, although there are many legends that would make it so, most of them dating from the time of Reman and likely attempts to legitimize his rule. We know that the Blades, usually thought of as the Emperor's bodyguards, originated in Akaviri crusaders who invaded Tamriel for obscure reasons in the late First era. They appear to have been searching for a Dragonborn - the events at Pale Pass the events bear this out - and the Akaviri were the first to proclaim Reman Cyrodiil as Dragonborn._

_In fact it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor (although Rema himself never took that title in his lifetime). And of course there is no known hereditary connection between Tiber Septim and any of the previous Dragonborn rulers of Tamriel._

_..._

_Interesting, I think I'm really beginning to see how all this conflict is happening. Perhaps something happened in secret in Ulfric Stormcloak's family happened and now he's wanting to reclaim his crown._ I then set the book down into my pouch and closed my eyes. It was nice and comfortable as it could get. I sang a few hymns to the Greater One of my appreciation and love for him. The enchanting power of his essence and the rapturing feeling of His presence. Even though I was physically alone once again, I felt his tender arms wrap tightly around me.

Nothing could compare, no kiss, no temporary fill.

Nothing...

But even now, I began to feel drowsiness creep it's hand along my eyelids. The sweet touch of the Comforter's caress soothed me and hypnotised me. But before I fell for the Comforter's touch, I prayed to the Greater One. "O Greater One, how manifold are your works! In wisdom you have made them all; the earth is full of your creatures. Yonder is the sea, great and wide, creeping things innumerable are there, living things both small and great. There go the ships, and Leviathan that you formed to sport in it. These all look to you to give them their food in due season; when you give to them, they gather it up; when you open your hand, they are filled with good things. When you hide your face, they are dismayed; when you take away their breath, they die and return to their dust. When you send forth your spirit, they are created; and you renew the face of the ground. Yet if I devote my heart to you and stretch out my hands to you, if I put away the sin that is in my hand and allow no evil to dwell in my tent, then I will lift up my face without shame; I will stand firm and without fear. I will surely forget my trouble, recalling it only as waters gone by. Life will be brighter than noonday, and darkness will become like morning. I will be secure, because there is hope; I will look about you and take my rest in safety. I will lie down, with no one to make me afraid. My dreams will be as milk and honey flowing out of Azure. And In the morning, O Greater One, you hear my voice; in the morning I lay my requests before you and wait in expectation. Amen."

After that, my eyelids closed instantaneously, into the unconscious world. Where Zion rose higher, than any other mountain in time before, or after.


End file.
